


A little F U N

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel deals with an old customer, Fluffy I guess, M/M, and Alastor helps get rid of him, hardcore couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: A wonderfully fun request from Buckets_Of_Stars!!! Thanks Darling! Hope this was good for you!!Angel Dust may have once been the most sought after porn star, but times have changed. And Alastor was very willing to help show that.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 843





	A little F U N

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).

Angel was feeling good, dressed casual and cute with his pink fur coat and a black turtleneck dress. Tucked under one of his left arms was Nuggets in their pet carry, while in the bottom right he carried a shopping bag. It held stockings from his favourite lingerie place as he had managed to tear his last few pairs. 

He strolled along happily, humming a jazz song he’d heard Alastor play recently. It was fast paced and bubbly so Angel matched his steps to the beat of the song. Thinking of Alastor, he wondered what the other demon would think of his new stockings. Maybe he should wear his new pencil skirt he’d bought the other day, that would get Alastor’s attention. 

Angel had been dating Alastor for a little over 4 months now and, ever the gentleman, Alastor had insisted they wait. Angel has found it a little insulting and hilarious at first but after a drunken conversation with Husk, he realised it was more him waiting for Al to be ready than for himself. 

That wasn’t to say he didn’t tease the man, Alastor had the best reactions to Angel’s flirting since they started dating. One evening, Angel had sat on his lap and kissed his cheek before heading out to meet with Cherri. Turning back to see Al as he left, he found the demon’s face was as red as his suit. 

Alastor wasn’t against the flirting either, as he flirted and surprised Angel just as much. It just never progressed any further for the time being. 

Angel smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to bed that man, dammit! Angel wasn’t a patient guy but Jesus he knew Alastor was worth the wait.

Slowly coming out of his smutty daydreams, Angel realised he was being followed. Listening carefully, the follower was quite close behind him too. Glaring at the path in front of himself, he sped up a little so as to put run the follower without letting on that he knew. 

The follower sped up too. Now Angel was irritated. He was used to stalkers, what with being a porn celebrity and all, but if this person thought he’d sleep with them just because they demanded it they had another thing coming. 

“Angel!” Came a gruff mans voice. Angel found it was oddly familiar, but ignored it in favour of just getting home. He was bored of other men, he wanted Alastor. 

A large hand grabbed on of his arms and he found himself tugged back, spun around and pressed into a wall. Angel looked to his attacker and found a demon beefier and slightly taller than himself. Large blue eyes stared down at him and he instantly knew who he was dealing with. 

“Hey, Tony. How are ya.” He grumbled, rubbing the arm that had been yanked. It throbbed slightly in pain. 

Tony presses closer, sniffing along Angel’s throat. “Damn Ang! You smell just as good as before.” He huffed, smirking. 

Angel cringed, shoving him away from him but Tony only went so far before he was back again. Tony’s hands moved to Angel’s hips to pull him closer. “Hey! Hey! Hands off the merchandise!” Angel growled, smacking Tony’s hands away. “Besides, ain’tcha heard? I’m seein someone now.” He stated smugly. 

Tony shrugged. “He ain’t gotta know.” He pointed out, moving back to corner Angel again. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” Angel snapped, slapping and shoving the guy again. 

Tony began to grow impatient. “What the fucks your problem? Can’t we have a good time like we used to?” He snarled, gripping Angel’s shoulders and shaking him slightly. 

Angel growled, trying to push Tony off of him. Nuggets squealed in fear, leaping from his carrier to the ground before running off behind a corner. “Nuggets-!” Angel gasped, shoving past Tony to chase after the pig but was yanked back again. 

This time, Tony pressed Angel’s face into the wall so that his back was to the other demon. Immediately, Tony cloaked him with his body while holding an arm behind his back. 

“What the fu-“ angel gasped in pain when Tony pressed a knife to his throat. 

Tony growled into his ear. “Be a good slut and come with me.” He commanded and Angel shivered, feeling sick. The spider demon didn’t want to go back to a life of sexual favours for random men. Tony used to be one of his most common customers and now he just wasn’t letting him go. This was bad and Angel felt fear for his safety 

The slightly taller demon pulled him away from the wall, holding Angel’s wrist tightly in case he ran. “Listen, Tony. Ya really don’t wanna do this...” Angel told him, cringing and wriggling when Tony pulled him close to his side. 

Tony chuckled darkly. “Oh? Why’s that toots? Yer Daddy gonna have a problem with me?” He mocked, most likely thinking of Valentino who would have been completely fine with Angel giving out his services. For the right price of course.

Angel panicked, but then noticed something wrong with the shadows the stretched along side them in the darkness. They were wiggling, shifting, morphing. There was only one demon he knew did that and he smirked. “As a matter of fact, yeh. My Daddy wouldn’t like this at all.” He told him. 

“Yer telling me Val wouldn’t like you helping a regular?” Tony laughed loudly. “That’s ridiculous. He’d never say no to money, especially for a pretty one like you.” 

Angel giggled. “Oh Tony, who said I was talking about Val?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Tony gave him a confused look. “What’s that supposed ta mean?”

A cruel look flitted over Angel’s face and he grinned wickedly. “It means this.” 

Dark tentacles of shadow leapt out and latched onto Tony, throwing him away from Angel and into a wall with a sickening crunch. Tony raised a hand to the back of his head in pain and looked up, his vision wobbly. 

When it cleared enough to see without wanting to be sick, Tony realised Alastor, the infamous Radio demon was towering over his hunched form. Angel slipped over gleefully, a cruel look in his eye. “Thanks for coming, Daddy.” Angel said loud enough for Tony to hear. The demon’s face paled. 

“Don’t call me that.” Alastor hissed to Angel, but then he wrapped an arm around Angel’s waist and pecked his cheek. “But of course I’d come for you darling.” He told him, his grin going from soft to downright evil as he turned from Angel to Tony. “Now then, what shall we do with this fool?” He grinned, the shadows he commanded raising up behind him. 

Angel giggled, punching a fist into one of his palms. “I’d say we have a little fun.” He suggested, as the two stepped towards Tony. 

Tony gulped as he was engulfed in the duo’s shadows. “Why that’s a wonderful idea darling.” Came Alastor’s voice, distorted and cruel. It was the last thing Tony heard before everything went black.


End file.
